


The Drink Allergy

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Allergies, Avengers Tower, Drinks, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Party, Romance, accidenally, fruit puns, nat messed up, steve's a sweetheart, your sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Your stomach doesn't handle a certain alcohol. So, when your drink gets mixed up, your closest friend comes to your aid.





	The Drink Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little bit of Steve that I dusted off from my archives… x

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3df1c1db12611223fa799414ac90e93a/tumblr_inline_nzvprgs2Tl1s5g239_1280.png)

The party was a little uncalled for but Steve enjoyed the company. All his fellow Avengers were having a lively time and relaxing. There was no gun fire and no danger save from the few dangerous conversations with people who idolised Captain America. 

Steve was talking to Sam when a shoulder bumped into his own. A shoulder that was accompanied with fiery red hair. 

"Hey," Natasha said softly as she cut across Steve’s words. 

"Nat." Steve smiled and the woman leaned in slightly so that only he and Sam could hear her.

"Listen, I forgot that (Y/n)’s got a sensitive stomach to tequila and I think her drink got mixed up." She said apologetically. 

"What?" Steve frowned, his pleasant expression turning into one of worry. 

"Where is she?" Sam asked, hoping to help out. Natasha turned to him and shook her head. 

"I don't know. I lost her in the crowd when Tony brought out the salsa dancers." She confessed. “I’ve been on the lookout but I can’t do it alone.”

Sam gestured behind his friend with his head. “Why not get the Hawk-guy?”

Natasha sighed and sipped the drink in her hand as she rolled her eyes. “He’s too invested in his air guitar – oh crap,” she had turned to look over her shoulder just in time to Clint sculling his drink, “He’s going to pass out before the night is over. Excuse me, boys.” 

She headed off in the direction of Clint which left Sam and Steve to take on this new mission. 

“Okay, you search this floor and I’ll take the terrace.” Steve called and Sam quirked an eyebrow.

“The terrace?” 

“What?” The blonde Captain asked. “She loves it there.”

“You would know.” Sam smirked. 

Rolling his eyes, Steve chuckled and headed to the level above, hoping that you weren’t ill.

* * *

"(Y/n)?" Steve called out as he hurried through the glass doors that led to the terrace. 

His ears picked up on the sound of someone coughing and peered around the corner. Standing over a bin, he found you looking pale and sickly. 

You heard footsteps and looked up to see who was approaching to see you at your worst. 

Blonde hair and gentle, blue eyes? There’s only one person with a combination like that. 

"Look at that. Captain America coming to my -" Before you could finish the sentence, you threw up again. 

_"Miss (L/N), you are almost rid of the fluid disrupting your natural system."_ JARVIS informed. _"Shall I inform Mr Stark?"_

You hurled up once again and shook your head, unable to voice a response.

"I've got this under control, JARVIS." Steve told the AI who replied with a respectful 'very well' before disappearing again. 

Steve stepped over to you and rubbed your back gently as you emptied your stomach contents into the bin. 

After a few minutes of gagging and delicate circles rubbing your back, Steve pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to you when he could feel that your body was starting to calm itself down. 

The fabric found its way into your hand and you brought it to your mouth, wiping your lips gratefully. You stood up straight and Steve noticed a slight wobble, his arm instantly flew around your waist to keep a steady hold in case your legs gave way. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, a kindness in his voice. You sighed and groaned at your misfortune. 

"That usually only happens when I ingest tequila." 

Steve nodded and tilted his head, "Natasha apologises for that." 

You looked up at him with an almost-betrayed expression at the mention of your friends’ name and then brushed it off with a shrug.

"I'll get her back during training."

Steve chuckled and pushed your hair behind your ear absentmindedly. It didn’t go unnoticed and before you could say something about it, there was a slow clap from the terrace doorway. 

"Still alive, (Y/n)?" Tony asked with a smirk as he walked over. You groaned at his appearance and looked at the panel where JARVIS usually spoke from. 

"I thought you told him that Steve had it under control?" You asked. Tony smiled and handed Steve his jacket. 

"JARVIS did but there's one thing that your star-spangled Captain doesn't have,” the man brought forward the shot glass that was in his hand and wiggled it, “A fancy cure to your sensitive tummy."

"You have that?" Steve asked, trying to ignore the 'star-spangled' joke. Tony stepped over to you and passed over the glass filled with a blue liquid inside. 

"Bruce felt bad for triggering the reaction last time so he whipped this up especially for her." 

Taking it, you sniffed the remedy and scrunched you face in distaste. 

"Ugh, it smells like something died." You complained and Tony held his hands up in defence. 

"I said it would help, not that it was perfect." He defended. 

"And you've tested it, right?" Steve asked. His protective side showing once again. 

The man had a point and you looked from Steve to Tony with the same question, the latter of which shrugged. 

"Theoretically - but Bruce is good at this stuff." Tony reinforced. 

You, unable to fight the nausea building up again, took your chance with the cure and swallowed quickly. It didn't taste as bad as it smelt and, once it was down, immediately felt its effects. 

"(Y/n)?" Steve wondered gently. You coughed once and looked at him with a smile. 

"It works."

"Told you. Now there may be some side effects." Tony clapped his hands and you whipped your head in his direction.

"What? Why didn't you say that before I swallowed?" 

"Because you wouldn't have taken it, if I did." 

"What kind of side effects?" Steve asked, interrupting the banter. 

"A craving for sweet things and you'll get very sleepy in a few hours." Tony listed and just as he finished, you yawned. 

"That's my cue to leave. The party beckons." The billionaire winked and disappeared to join his guests. 

Of course, Tony would abandon ship when he was needed. Steve looked over to where he still had you in his arms. 

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Steve offered and led you off the balcony in a gentlemanly fashion. 

You both re-entered the party and you pulled yourself from Steve’s hold, straying from the path to the elevator and towards the bar instead. A very confused Steve followed you to the back of the counter and questioned your strange actions. 

"What are you -?"

He began to ask until his eyes landed on a red-lidded box of chocolate biscuits sitting out wide in the open behind the counter. 

"You're craving something sweet?" He assumed. 

You nodded and took the box under your arms as you stuffed your cheeks. Steve chuckled softly and pointed to the box. 

"Well, if it's sweet that you want, I'll run up to the kitchen and get you some fruits. I don't want you getting sick again." He said and gently took hold of your elbow, guiding you away from the bar. 

It took a while but Steve found a way to usher you into the kitchen where it was more private from the party guests down below. 

He had you sat on a bar stool and left to walk around the counter to where the fruit bowl sat beside the cup rack. While you put the biscuit box on the side, Steve picked up a red item and turned around.

“What do you say to an apple?”

You rested your chin on your hand, elbows on the marble. “But you’re already the _apple_ of my eye.” 

Chuckling to himself, Steve nodded at the comment and turned back around. He put the apple back in the basket and replaced it with a punnet of strawberries. 

“What about strawberries?” He wondered.

“You’re _berry_ cute.” 

“(Y/n), you need to pick something at least.” Steve turned around and stared at his other options. You weren’t making it easy for him and your puns were making his heart hammer against his ribs. If he heard one more, Steve would straight up kiss you. 

“What about a lime?” You asked from behind. 

Steve squinted at the suggestion and tilted his head curiously. “You don’t like limes.”

“No, but _lime yours_.”

Turning around instantly, Steve was sure to kiss you now. But, that’s when he saw it. 

You had slumped over the marble counter and fallen asleep. Your breath coming out in even spacings. 

Well, he couldn’t leave you here. He also couldn’t wake you up, not when you looked so peaceful and calm so he did the one thing he could think of – get you to bed where you could sleep off the effects of the antidote.

* * *

You woke up to a strange smell in your room. Rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand, you slowly sat up, a yawn escaping your lips. 

Opening your eyes, you frowned at the scent and looked around the room for where it was coming from. The kitchen was only down the hall but it smelt as though it was right under your – 

“What the…?” You whispered when you spotted a bottle of olives on your bedside drawer. 

You most certainly didn’t bring those in last night and you were lucky that there was a note just in front of them. 

Reaching over to the paper, you grabbed it and unfolded the slip.

A smile broke over your face when you recognised the familiar scrawl.

 _Olive you…_  



End file.
